


Don't let it end

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Don't let it end

– Эй.

Люси закинула ноги на спинку кровати, приподняв бёдра вверх, трогала свой живот, спускаясь к дорожке тёмных волос, и что-то говорила (кажется, что это точно позволит семени Дэйва остаться внутри и тогда у неё будет рёбенок). Он вроде стоял рядом, держал в руках бутылку Джека, почти выпитую и, судя по красным следам губной помады вокруг горлышка, далеко не им одним. Люси поднимала бёдра всё выше и выше, и на слабую просьбу прекратить, подскочила на ноги и схватила его за руки.

– Помолимся! – прошипела она. Нагая, схватила сумочку, вытащила пакетик кокаина и лезвием бритвы разбила на полосы прямо поверх свежего выпуска «Роллинг Стоун». – Благослови, Боже, нас и эти Дары, которые по благости твоей…  
Дэйв, не дослушав до конца молитву, взял в руки свернутую в трубочку бумагу и вдохнул белый порошок. Откинул голову назад и громко шмыгнул носом.  
– Аминь, – прохрипела Люси и наклонилась над Бон Джови с обложки.

* * *

– Эй, чёрт, Дэйв, ты меня слышишь! – услышал он опять и открыл глаза, прогоняя Люси с внутренней стороны век. Чарли стоял над ним, положив руки на плечи и, видимо, тряс его долго и упорно. – Ты охренел колоться перед концертом?

– Вообще-то, – прохрипел Дэйв, со странной улыбкой смотря на него, – просто ЛСД. Знаешь, в этот раз обошлось довольно спокойно. Я просто… – Дэйв помотал головой. – Никогда не казалось, что тот костёр в гримёрке слишком сильный? Потушить бы, а то как в Аду. Или мы уже в Аду, Чарли?

– Нет ни Ада, Дэйв, ни Рая, идём, – устало ответил Алан, руками скользнув вниз, задержавшись на костлявой груди Дэйва, и убрав их вовсе за свою спину.  
– Ты чего, Чарли, в иудаизм решил податься? – захихикал Дэйв, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

* * *

У Люси был шрам на животе (а сыночка я назвала Дэвид в честь тебя вот видишь насколько я тебя люблю), жёлтые зубы из-за метамфетамина, зрачки были крупнее и темнее, чем сама чёртова Вселенная. У Люси в руках было много пакетиков и марок, а в бюстгальтере она носила старые чётки и каждый раз вытаскивала их и, сжимая в красных руках, шептала «Аминь». Дэйв вытаскивал из рук пакетики, а Люси гладила его по голове, и он, кажется, видел вокруг неё и небо, и алмазы.

Особенно когда Люси попыталась выцарапать ему глаза, а он, схватив её за тонкие запястья, прижал к распахнутому окну, за которым было полмили до земли. Люси кричала, чтобы он сделал это, и он сделал бы, если бы не Чарли, ворвавшийся в номер отеля и оттащивший его от Люси. Она вытащила из белья чётки и начала молиться. Алан закрыл рот руками.

– Прости меня, – внезапно сказал Дэйв, сжимая Люси в объятиях и утыкаясь носом ей в шею; вырывая из рук Люси чётки и кидая их на пол. – Моя девочка, моя девочка, моя дорогая…

Алан упёрся руками в оконную раму, после чего с грохотом захлопнул створки, бережно поднял чётки. В его зрачках не было туннелей, а в руках – героина. Чарли казался бесполезным.

* * *

– Я хоть в сатанисты поддамся ради тебя, – неожиданно тихо и уверенно сказал Алан, ведя его за собой. – Помни слова, виляй задницей и улыбайся. Ты справишься.  
– Конечно, справлюсь.

Толпа тянула к нему руки. У девушки во втором ряду был раздвоенный язык, длинный, и Дэйв, убрав микрофон ото рта, восторженно прошептал: «Ты Люцифер, да?», а толпа начала петь. Девушка во втором ряду протянула вверх руки, прямо к Дэйву, сквозь людей, и Гаан тоже протянул к ней свои исхудавшие кисти. Фанаты начали трогать его, и сам Люцифер исчез, и Дэйв этому обрадовался.

– Я ещё буду жить! – крикнул Дэйв в микрофон и зачем-то обернулся. Руки Алана застыли на синтезаторе, а внимательные глаза будто прожгли в нём дыру. Дэйв, не разрывая зрительного контакта, поднёс микрофон ко рту. – И ты сделаешь ради меня всё, ты обещал, да?  
Фанаты ликуют – согласны.

* * *

Когда он открыл глаза, Люси стояла над ним с ножом в одной руке и с чётками – в другой. Переворот – и лезвие прорезает перину подушки, на которой секундой раннее находилась голова Дэйва. Люси прокричала «Аминь» на все лады, после чего сделала надрез у себя на запястье.

– Зачем? – прошептал Дэйв, подбирая окровавленный нож. Люси перевела на него взгляд.   
– А ты разве не понял? – удивилась она. – Давай поженимся?   
– Люси…  
– Я Эмма, – покачала головой девушка, сжимая в руках порезанное запястье. – Я не Люси. Эмма.  
– Нет, ты Люси.  
– Эмма, – упрямо ответила она. Дэйв потёр лезвие ножа, едва не порезавшись сам, и совершенно не понял, что сейчас происходит.  
– А Люси?  
– Как у битлов? Не знаю никакую Люси! А ты кто?  
– Ты в честь меня сына назвала.  
– Ты Дин, – с восторгом ответила Эмма, присасываясь к своему запястью. – Подожди, я сейчас.

Больше Дэйв её никогда не видел.

* * *

Чарли сказал, что она умерла от передозы. Её звали – вот сюрприз – Луиза, а ребёнка у неё не было. У Дэйва остались её чётки, марки ЛСД и окровавленный нож, валяющийся под кроватью.

Чарли с удовольствием выводил на кирпичной стене какие-то записи, словно шестнадцатилетний бунтарь, а Дэйв стоял позади него, засунув руки в карманы.

– Всё так плохо?  
– За хером ты прыгнул в толпу? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Алан. Он закончил и с удовлетворением посмотрел на проделанную работу. Дэйву было плевать, что он сделал.  
– Ну, круто же, – пожал плечами Дэйв, облокотившись о стену и вытянув ноги. – Жалко, что они не поставили меня на ноги. Мы бы вышли на улицу, распевая личного Иисуса, я был бы их предводителем и…  
– Дурак, – хмыкнул он.

Дэйв хотел вытащить из кармана чётки, но вместе с ними на землю выпали чек из магазина, пачка сигарет и марки ЛСД. Гаан медленно поднял это, но не спешил убирать, сжимая в руках ЛСД.

– Чарли, ради меня…  
– Пожалуйста, просто иди к чёрту.  
– Давно уже там, – расхохотался Дэйв.  
Он сделал уверенный шаг вперед и обхватил Алана за шею, притягивая к себе. Совершенно не по-бэзилдонски. Алан тяжело задышал, борясь с желанием обнять его в ответ, только уткнулся носом в шею.  
– Один раз. Давай сюда.  
– Я тебя люблю, правда.

* * * 

Алану тогда казалось, что катиться дальше некуда.  
Когда он подложил под язык марку, а Дэйв смотрел на него, широко распахнув свои глаза – он так широко не раскрывал глаза с конца 90-ого года, а только всё время щурил.

Как оказалось, спуск по наклонной был длиннее, чем он предполагал.

И он спускался всё ниже.

Когда сердце забилось, как бешенное, готовое выпрыгнуть из груди, и Чарли тяжело облокотился о стену в комнате отеля, панически ища глаза Дэйва.

Когда он вдруг почувствовал, как это самое бешено стучащее сердце подпрыгнуло вверх от восторга, а на лице расплылась улыбка, точно повторяя улыбку Дэйва напротив.

Когда страшный экстаз окутал его тело, узоры на ковре задвигались (что Алан воспринял, как должное), а мир стал красочным.  
В прямом смысле этих слов.

– Все пробовали ЛСД, – сказал Дэйв, но для Алана это был просто набор звуков, – это нормально.  
– Ты просто уже стёр границы нормального и ненормального. В тот момент, когда вогнал шприц в руку, – неожиданно совершенно осмысленно и даже укоризненно сказал Алан, а потом опять провалился в буйный мир красок и бреда, не слушая, что продолжал говорить Гаан.

И дна он достиг в тот момент, когда сквозь пелену красок и цветов он увидел лицо Дэйва, которое взял в дрожащие ладони и притянул к себе.

* * *

С того дня Дэйв почти не видел Чарли трезвым.

Он напивался до безумия, до помутнения рассудка, до отторжения организма алкоголем, до засыпания прямо на полах в коридорах отеля.

А после окончания тура убежал, как можно быстрее.

«Я уйду», – шумело в голове.

У Дэйва была холодная и шершавая кожа, которая почему-то тогда ему казалась горячей и гладкой.  
Он бездумно наматывал пряди его волос на пальцы, закинув ногу на его голое тело.

А потом проснулся, когда наркотика почти не осталось в организме.

«Я уйду», – тогда ещё понял он.

Осталось только дождаться конца. Нажимать дрожащими пальцами на клавиши синтезатора, смотреть на поющего Дэйва, ловить усталые и непонимающие взгляды Энди и каждый день напиваться, чтобы смотреть в стену напротив себя и проклинать её. Дэйва.  
Себя.

– Я не позволю этому закончиться, – прогремело в трубке хриплым голосом Дэйва.  
Почему-то Алан сразу понял, о чём он.  
– Оно и не начиналось, – устало ответил Уайлдер, потирая виски. Лёгкие сдавливало железным обручем.  
– Не уходи.  
– Я уйду, – вслух сказал он то, что так давно вертелось в голове.

Дэйв бросил трубку на рычаг.

* * *

В письме от него было всегда три слова.  
Которые заставили его, Алана, медленно осесть на пол, едва сдерживая собственные слёзы.

Дэйв всем говорил, что любит их.

Мартину, резко обнимая за шею и взъерошивая его кудрявые волосы.  
Энди, хлопая по плечу, смотря с тёплой улыбкой.  
Своему сыну, протягивая вверх руки с ним.

И Алану, на белоснежной бумаге, тёмно-синим цветом, словно выжигая у него эти слова по всему телу.

И получил в ответ горькое «Я всё равно уйду».

Алан боялся, что за Дэйва говорят наркотики.  
Дэйв мечтал о том, чтобы это за него говорили наркотики – тогда было бы не так больно.


End file.
